


Smile For The Camera

by teuklberries



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: CEO Sicheng, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, punk boyfriend yuta, soft sicheng, yuwin being boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teuklberries/pseuds/teuklberries
Summary: Sicheng has a hard time keeping his relationship secret, because his boyfriend has a habit of letting himself into his office whenever he feels like it.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	Smile For The Camera

**Author's Note:**

> this is a birthday gift for olivia. dont say i never do anything for you.

Sometimes Sicheng regrets building a major corporation. Its nice, having money and having so much success, but having journalists prying into your life constantly is NOT so nice.

"So, the fated question, is there a woman in your life right now? Perhaps marriage on the table?" The interviewer across from Sicheng asked, her TV show smile still present and still freaking Sicheng the fuck out. Sicheng chuckled and shifted in his seat, straightening his back a little before answering.

"No, no woman, no plans for marriage either. I'm much too busy to give someone the attention they deserve," He said with a polite smile and a dismissive wave, an expression well known among interviewers to mean 'stop asking me about that'. The interviewer nodded and shifted the cue cards in her hands, clearly thinking of a quick way to shift the topic without looking too hasty.

"Well, thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to talk with us today, I'll let you get back to work now!" The interviewer said happily, reaching to shake Sicheng's hand. Sicheng gave another polite smile and took her hand, offering a firm handshake, but not too firm as to not come off intimidating, that would be disastrous to his image.

" _Okay, after this ad break we're going to join Sarah at the..._ " The interviewer began speaking to the camera, but by that point Sicheng had zoned out and started to think about his car waiting in the parking lot, the glorious vessel that would take him away from this overly bright and sociopathically happy news room set to somewhere familiar and comfortable.

As soon as the producer called for the beginning of the ad break Sicheng span his desk chair around and headed for the edge of the set, his eyes scanning the room for someone specific.

"Sicheng, I'm over here, to your left," A familiar voice called. Sicheng felt his shoulders relax as his eyes locked onto his assistant, Taeil, who had tucked himself away from the rest of the set staff. "We should go now, you have that video conference with your Japanese partners in 20 minutes," Taeil continued, reaching to throw Sicheng's coat over his shoulders. Sicheng paused for a second, then nodded enthusiastically, recognising Taeil's intentions.

"Yes, I do, that's a pressing matter," Sicheng said, his tone much more serious than it had been previously. "We must be going now. Thank you for having me this evening, it was a pleasure to speak with you." Sicheng said to the interviewer, who had since appeared beside them, a certain finality in his voice.

The pair collected their bags from the cloakroom and headed out to the parking lot, their shined formal shoes clicking against the cold concrete, echoing around the otherwise empty parking lot. After some minutes of searching they found Sicheng's car, tucked away in the corner to avoid attention, since its high end manufacturing made it stand out from the rest of the vehicles parked up in the expansive hall. Almost simultaneously the two threw their bags into the footwell and allowed their bodies to collapse into the front 2 seats, both of them sighing deeply.

"You're a lifesaver," Sicheng mumbled, his head still lax against the headrest, eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly. He heard Taeil chuckle beside him, knowing exactly what Sicheng was referring to.

"It's okay, I saw her eyes light up when you said you don't have a woman in your life. She wanted to bed you so badly," Taeil said with a laugh. Sicheng groaned and lifted his head from the headrest, shaking some stray hairs away from his eyes.

"I know, she seemed nice enough, truly, but unless she was hiding a cock and balls under that dress its a no from me." He said, drawing another laugh from Taeil.

"Don't you mean unless she was hiding a Yuta under that dress?" Taeil shot back, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Sicheng rolled his eyes and reached out to smack Taeil playfully, failing to hide his smile as he did so.

"You know what I meant, I'm just saying that I'm gay as a motherfucker," Sicheng said sassily. "But can you imagine if I had just told her about Yuta? I think the internet would've imploded, or something," He said thoughtfully. He heard Taeil hum from beside him, the sound almost drowned out by the engine thrumming to life.

"I think the internet would have imploded, your stocks would have plummeted, then Doyoung would've killed you for lumping him with so much work. As would the interns, who would have to deal with said angry Doyoung. It would be an all out mess," Taeil rambled, shuddering at the thought of all the media attention such an exposure would bring. Sicheng chuckled, briefly considering the possibility of exposing his relationship to the world before shaking the thought away to focus on the road ahead of him.

"How is Doyoung, by the way? I haven't had the chance to talk to him properly in a while, I miss him," Sicheng queried, breaking the comfortable silence that had eventually fallen over the vehicle. From the corner of his eye he saw Taeil's face break into a smile at the mention of Doyoung, exactly as Sicheng had expected.

"He's okay, if not a little tired from dealing with that defamation suit. He's cooking right now, dinner date and all," Taeil mused, his mind drifting away to his beloved fiancé. Sicheng grinned, knowing Taeil's heart eyes expression all too well.

"So what you mean to say is you're going to eat something fancy, then get your back blown out?" Sicheng asked cheekily, his playful grin still present. Taeil blushed and covered his face with his hand, avoiding Sicheng's gaze.

"Yes, but don't say it like that, you scoundrel," Taeil scolded weakly, still hiding his blush from Sicheng. "It sounds filthy when you put it that way."

"As if getting your shit wrecked _isn't_ filthy?"

"Sicheng!"

"Fine, fine, I'll stop." Sicheng laughed. "You can come in at 11 tomorrow, both of you, to give you some recovery time." He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Taeil sighed, his face still hidden by his hands,

"Thank you... I'll need it," He mumbled almost incoherently. Sicheng reached out to pat Taeil's thigh comfortingly, as an apology for all the embarrassment.

"Tell him I miss him, I'll swing by his office tomorrow for lunch. That's a promise," Sicheng called as Taeil began to get out of his seat, the car having stopped in front of his and Doyoung's apartment building. Taeil grinned and leant down in the doorway, reaching into the footwell to grab his bag,

"I'll hold you to it, I'm sure Doyoung will too."

"I don't ever break a promise. Have fun!" Sicheng called to Taeil before the other closed the door and turned to head up the stairs leading into the lobby of his building, waving goodbye to Sicheng before finally disappearing through the sliding glass doors at the top of the stairs.

Sicheng sighed and turned the engine on again, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. He thought about his bed that sat waiting for him at home, his cat paw print pyjamas, his fluffy slippers. All the things that a big tough CEO should definitely not own.

But most of all, he thought about Yuta, waiting for him at home, the other thing a big tough CEO definitely shouldn't have. A boyfriend. A punk, skater boyfriend, drowning in tattoos and pierced to high heaven. A punk skater boyfriend that camboys not for work, but just for fun. For the love of the game. _That_ would be the thing to completely trash his image, without a doubt.

Sicheng drove back to his building on autopilot, his mind occupied with thoughts of home, but most of all with Yuta. He thought about how much shit he would get into if anyone aside from his close friends found out about Yuta, how much of his hard work he would lose in an instant, how many years of struggling would go to waste.

He shook his head, pushing the thoughts away and focusing in on the paperwork he needed to find in his office before he could finally head home and eat something, having missed out on lunch for stupid negotiation meetings for the 2nd time in a week.

The ping of the elevator doors opening snapped Sicheng out of his daydream, refocusing his mind on the folders sitting in his office. He stepped out of the elevator and began walking hastily down the corridor that lead to his office, fumbling with the keys a little, almost dropping them in his haste. Sicheng slipped the key into his office door and finally flung the door open, stopping in his tracks as soon as his eyes locked onto his desk.

"Hello, love," Yuta called to Sicheng, smiling brightly, his feet propped up on Sicheng's desk.

"What are you doing here, you're supposed to be at home," Sicheng scolded, albeit weakly, as he walked across the office and settled comfortably into Yuta's lap. Yuta smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Sicheng's head, stopping briefly to brush his nose against the soft ends of Sicheng's hair.

"I knew you would be tired, I didn't want you to have to walk into such a dreary office alone. This place is ghastly love," Yuta said, muffled by Sicheng's hair still. Sicheng sighed and snuggled deeper into Yuta's chest, the coarse fabric of Yuta's jacket rubbing against his nose.

"I know, but CEO's aren't allowed to have fun, so it has to look boring," Sicheng said sadly.

"Not even some flowers?"

"Not even, that's not manly, it might let the public onto the fact that I have feelings."

"Ugh, god forbid someone successful not be a heartless psychopath," Yuta scoffed, making Sicheng giggle just a little bit. "God forbid you like things."

"I know, I know, but I can't let all my work be undone by a vase of daisies. Even if I love daisies a lot," Sicheng pouted, now upset about his offices lack of daisies.

The two sat for a while, Sicheng nestled carefully under Yuta's chin, Yuta's arms wrapped securely around Sicheng's torso, the world surrounding them left ignored in favour of each others embrace. Sicheng sat and listened to Yuta's heartbeat through his shirt, almost lulled to sleep by the steady beating when Yuta nudged him to alertness again, chuckling at his sleepy boyfriend.

"We should go home. I know you're hungry, I can tell," Yuta teased, poking Sicheng's stomach. Sicheng whined and stuck his tongue out at Yuta, earning another laugh from the latter. "Come on, I'll cook, you've done enough today."

"I want something a little bit gross... Like... Fries, with way too much cheese on them," Sicheng said thoughtfully, considering his options.

"Your wish is my command. Cheese fries and chicken strips for my big scary CEO," Yuta said with a grin. Sicheng clapped and stood up, quickly gathering the files from his desk and shoving them haphazardly into his shoulder bag, not caring much about the crinkled edges of a few documents.

"Yes! I want that, really bad, you have no idea how bad."

"Oh believe me love I can tell how bad you want them." Yuta teased again, patting Sicheng's head. "Lets go, I'll drive, you're too tired."

"Okay... Fine..." Sicheng grumbled, locking the door to his office securely. "Oh, Yuta." Sicheng called after Yuta, who had gotten a head start down the corridor leading to the elevator.

"Yeah?" Yuta called, now paused in his tracks to face Sicheng. Sicheng jogged down the corridor to catch up to Yuta and grabbed his boyfriend's shirt collar as soon as he was within arms reach, pulling him down into a passionate kiss, straining on his tip-toes to meet Yuta's height. They stayed this way for what felt like an eternity, Yuta's strong hands gripping Sicheng's waist, Sicheng's dainty fingers holding Yuta's collar, their lips moving rhythmically, slowly, with practice and familiarity.

Finally, Sicheng pulled back, out of breath with flushed lips.

"You have to stop letting yourself into my office. One day I'm going to walk in with a journalist, then we're in trouble." Sicheng scolded, although he didn't try too hard to be convincing, since he knew full well Yuta would never stop doing such a thing.

"Yes sir, noted." Yuta said in response, saluting to Sicheng. Sicheng rolled his eyes and walked into the elevator, Yuta following after him.

"You wont stop doing it, I know you're lying."

"You love it. You love me."

"I do, I do."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed
> 
> kofi link: https://ko-fi.com/mars_127
> 
> curcious cat link: https://curiouscat.qa/tyongieberry


End file.
